For One Night Only
by Writing Memories
Summary: Kurt and Blaine head out one night to a nightclub with all their friends, that turns out to be a crazy night. And a next day that couldn't be more different from the night before with of course, a bit of Burt Hummel throwing in to.


**_I was out the other night and got the idea to write this little one shot of Kurt and Blaine :) Enjoy awesome people :)_**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stood at the bar waiting their turn to order drinks. Not many was in the nightclub yet but they knew it was going to get busy in the next half an hour or so. They had come out with all of the New Directions and some of the warblers, including Sebastian. Kurt and Blaine hadn't gone near him yet, but Blaine had said to Kurt you don't have to say anything to him, just be nice. Kurt just nodded.

It was finally their turn to get their drink. Blaine stood beside Kurt as Kurt ordered their drinks.

"Two shots of whatever you got!" Kurt shouted to the bar man and he nodded and went off to get the drink. Kurt swore the music was getting louder every few minutes. They had only come in about ten minutes ago and Kurt had dragged Blaine over to the bar with him to get away from Sebastian.

Kurt leaned his elbows onto the bar counter and he felt a hand on his back that was Blaine's, rubbing up and down his back to try and relax him and leaned into his ear.

"You okay?!" Blaine asked concerned as Kurt looked to him with a little smile to not make Blaine worry.

The shots were put on front of them and after Kurt had paid they both picked up the shot in their hands and looked to each other with grossed faces knowing this was going to taste horrible.

"Drink!" Kurt shouted and they both drank in one go and yeah…it was gross.

"Jesus, that tastes like crap!" Blaine laughed as he wiped his mouth. Kurt looked over to the dance floor that nobody was on yet. Kurt looked back to Blaine with a smirk on his face and nodded his head over to the dance floor to show Blaine what he was smirking at.

"There's no one on it yet!" Blaine smiled knowing where this was leading to. Kurt took Blaine's hands in his and started to walk backwards onto the dance floor.

"Then let's get the dancing started!" Blaine just nodded and followed Kurt onto the dance floor.

They were dancing for only a few minutes when Puck, Sam, Rachel and Lauren came up to join them. Rachel had pulled Kurt over to her and started to dance him. While Puck, Lauren and Blaine where dancing in a circle.

Kurt let his eyes wander over to where Sebastian was talking to Brittany and Sam. Sebastian looked over to the dance floor and Kurt took his eyes of him and started to sing and dance with Rachel again. If he didn't know Rachel he would of thought she was drunk by the way she was dancing like mad, but she just made Kurt laugh at her.

It was an hour later and a lot more people were on the dance floor now, and the place was getting pretty packed. Kurt was getting tired of dancing, he and Blaine were the ones dancing, and everyone else was making out, drinking, talking or getting sick. Kurt really needed water and to sit down.

"Blaine! Am going get a drink, do you want one?!"

"Don't leave me!" Blaine pouted and Kurt just laughed at Blaine's adorableness.

"Then come with me or keep dancing!" Blaine thought about it for a second and decided to stay and keep dancing. Kurt left Blaine on the dance floor and headed over to get a glass of water. He was not drinking anymore. Two shots and two drinks was enough for him. He took out his phone to check the time. It was one in the morning and his dad said he would pick them up half two.

Kurt got his drink and went to sit down with everyone else. Rachel and Finn were making out on the couch. And Sebastian was chatting up some guy at the end of the couch. He hadn't a clue where everyone else had disappeared to. He couldn't see Blaine on the dance floor anymore, but then again it was pretty full.

A few minutes later some random guy came up to Kurt and sat beside him.

"Hey sexy. Want to make out? You know you want to." They guy smirked and great, he reminded him of Sebastian. He had messy blonde hair to and oh, oh, _no way_, his hand was starting to go across Kurt's lap.

"I know I don't want to. Just _go_!"

"You don't mean that! Come on!" the guy tried to force himself onto Kurt and no matter how hard Kurt tried to push the guy of him, he wouldn't stop.

"Get the hell of me!" Kurt shouted just before the guy was pulled of him by Blaine. When Blaine pulled him of he pushed the guy away from them and ended up falling onto the ground.

"Don't you dare, go near my boyfriend again!" Blaine shouted down at him as the guy just laughed and got back up and was about to hit Blaine when Sebastian pushed Blaine out of the way and hit the guy straight in the face just before the bouncers came up.

"Oh, now you come up, when it's _too_ late!" Sebastian snapped at them while they got the guy and started to take him out of the night club.

Blaine looked as they took him away before turning to look at Kurt who he couldn't see because Finn and Rachel where blocking him. Blaine pushed past them and kneeled down in front of Kurt. Kurt looked down at him, looking okay. Blaine let one of his hands rest on Kurt's lap and the other on the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Am sorry I wasn't here sooner." _Sorry_ was written all over Blaine's face, even though it wasn't his fault. Kurt nodded his head slowly and gave Blaine a little smile. Blaine pushed himself up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He didn't give out to Rachel and Finn for now stopping it, he just held Kurt in his arms.

Kurt was okay after a little while. He seemed to get over it quick enough, but it didn't stop Blaine from worrying about him. At least the guy didn't get to do anything to Kurt; at least he got there before anything could happen.

_Stupid assholes don't know when to take no for an answer _Blaine thought.

Blaine had a few more drinks after what happened to Kurt. People just kept putting them in his hand and he didn't want to be rude not drinking it, so he did. Bad mistake. He could feel himself not being steady on his feet. So, that's why he had sat back down for a few minutes.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked around him trying to find Kurt.

"Toilet, I think." Finn said as he then took a spit from his drink. Blaine got up on his feet to go and see if Kurt was in there.

"Blaine, your…your…I forget what I was going to say." Rachel giggled as she passed him and sat beside Finn. Blaine laughed at her before getting up on his feet trying to steady himself, and headed to the bathrooms. Blaine started laughing at nothing; he was just in a laughing mood. He held onto the wall to steady himself from falling. People pushed past him and he tried to fall over in the crowds of people in the hallway up to the toilets.

* * *

Kurt walked back to Rachel and Finn and sat beside them.

"Did Blaine find you?!" Finn said leaning over Rachel to talk into Kurt's ear.

"What? No! Why?!"

"He went looking for you."

"What? Why did you let him go! You know he's drunk, Jesus Finn!" Kurt snapped and put down his drink on the table before heading off to look for Blaine. God knows where he would be in this crowd.

Kurt looked everywhere inside for Blaine and couldn't find him. He was starting to get really worried now. God knows, where Blaine could have wandered to.

_Outside._

No, no, no, no. Kurt turned around and ran through the crowds as fast as he could. Pushing people out of his way and he couldn't care less if they thought he was an ass for doing it. What if something bad happened to Blaine? No, Kurt couldn't think that, he was okay, he had to be okay.

Thank god Kurt had stopped drinking hours ago because there was no way he would be able to run this way if he was drunk.

Kurt ran down the hallway of the nightclub and through the main doors. He looked around him, not seeing Blaine anywhere. There weren't as many people outside but he still couldn't find Blaine. He started to walk down the street a little and he swore he heard his name being called and heard Blaine's laugh. He really hoped he wasn't imagining it. Kurt turned around and looked through the group of people, and there Blaine was leaning against the wall talking to some guy that Kurt hadn't a clue who he was.

Blaine waved like a little kid at him and relief went through Kurt as he made his way over to him.

"That…that's my boy…boyfriend. He's handsome is…isn't he?" Blaine giggled as he asking the guy beside him. Blaine went to move from the wall and nearly ended up falling, but Kurt got him just in time.

"You're my hero." Blaine grinned as he stood back up right on his feet as Kurt held him up and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulders and looked to the guy in front of them. "He's my hero boyfriend. Kurt…Kurt that's Josh." Blaine pointed to Josh.

"I figured someone would come out and get him soon enough." Josh smiled at Kurt.

"Thank you. Sorry if he annoyed you."

"Hey…hey…I am not annoying….am…loveable." Blaine mumbled as Kurt and Josh just laughed.

"No, he wasn't. Talked about you a lot thought. I think he told me the whole story about you to." Blaine had told him most of it.

"I did. I really did because…cause I love Kurt, s-so much."

"You sure do bud. Right I better go find my friends before the nights out. It was nice meeting you both."

"You to. Thank you again." Kurt said very grateful for Josh because Blaine could have ended up anywhere.

"Bye, bye, nice guy." Blaine said sadly because he didn't want Josh to leave. Josh gave them one last smile before heading back into the night club.

Kurt had rung his dad to come on in and collect them before ringing Finns phone, hoping he would pick up and went he did Kurt told him to head out because Burt was heading in.

Kurt and Blaine were sat on a bench when some of the others had come out. Some were already gone out and some were still in there.

Sebastian had sat beside Blaine on the bench; Kurt was surprised Sebastian was sober. He thought about what Sebastian had did tonight when that guy was going to hit Blaine and he guessed he should say thank you. He looked down to see Blaine had his eyes closed and his head on Kurt's shoulder, he then looked up to Sebastian.

"Thank you for stopping that guy from hitting Blaine tonight." Sebastian looked to Kurt and shrugged like it was nothing.

"He was an ass anyways. He tried to make a move on you and was then going to hit Blaine, that's not cool." Kurt was about to say hundreds of smart things back to Sebastian, but he didn't.

"Still thought, thank you, I mean it." Kurt didn't even force a smile it just appeared on his face.

"No worries. Just get home safe without getting hit on again, Hummel. And get him to stay out of fights." Sebastian chuckled as he got up from the bench and headed down the street. They actually had a conversation like to people that liked each other would.

Kurt's dad pulled up on the other end of the street and it was just Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck left. Puck and Finn headed to the car while Blaine and Kurt walked behind them. Kurt held on to Blaine tight so he wouldn't fall and eventually got him into the car. Finn sat in the front while the rest sat in the back. Blaine was the only one who was drunk.

"Food! Let's get food!" Blaine shouted louder than necessary and Burt couldn't help, but laugh.

"Alright Kiddo. I'll bring you all to the chipper." Blaine clapped in excitement that made Burt laugh even more.

"Dad, why did you say that? He's not even going to eat anything." Kurt moaned.

"Yes, I will. Leave me alone." Blaine said not even looking at Kurt and just kept looking out Pucks window.

"Fine, but I know you won't eat anything."

"Shut…shut up, Kurt. You…you think your always rig…right when you're not." Blaine pouted as he looked to Kurt who was giving a death glare.

"Ohhhhh!" Puck and Finn said laughing as they both looked towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Sorr…sorry. I-I love you. Am sorry." Blaine looked upset now from what he had said he Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but smile, _god_, how did Blaine make him go from being pissed at him to smiling the next second.

"I love you." Kurt said and now Blaine had a smile on his face. Blaine gave a kiss to Kurt's cheek and put his head back onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Can we get a big, big, big pizza?" everyone just laughed and Kurt lay his head on top of Blaine's.

* * *

That pizza was a big mistake. Blaine was sitting at the table with everyone else when he felt like he was going to get sick. He shoot up from his chair and ran into the bathroom, he didn't shut the door and everyone could hear him getting sick, good thing they were finished eating.

"See nobody listens to me and then that happens." Kurt said trying not to get mad as he got up from his chair and over to the sink, filling a glass of water.

"Bud, I'll go look after him. You're tried." Burt said looking over to Kurt who turned around from the sink and started heading out of the kitchen.

"Am fine. He's my boyfriend, I'll look after him." Kurt went into the direction of the bathroom and saw Blaine leaning over the toilet bowl. Kurt put the glass on the sink and kneeled down beside Blaine, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's back.

He had stopped being sick after a few minutes and all that was coming up was bile now.

"It…it hurts." Blaine cried and Kurt felt like crying himself seeing Blaine like this and he knew how much that can hurt when it was just bile left.

"Hey come on, you won't get sick any more, it's just bile and we can sit here for a little while just in case, if you want?" Blaine just nodded his head. Kurt reached up for the glass.

"Here. Rinse your mouth out." Kurt held the glass up to Blaine's mouth and he drank some water. Blaine rinsed and spat it out into the toilet. Kurt put the glass on the ground beside them and got a towel from the railing on the wall and wiped Blaine's mouth with it. When he done that he sat with his back against the bath and Blaine sitting in between his legs and leaned against Kurt, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, his eyes closed. Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and let his fingers run through Blaine's hair.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Kurt asked concerned as he looked down to Blaine's opening eyes.

"Yeah…because of you…yeah." Blaine gave a little smile before is eyes closed again. Kurt gave a kiss to his forehead.

A few minutes later Burt appeared in the doorway and looked at the two boys sitting on the ground. Kurt looked up to see his dad looking worried.

"Is he okay?" Kurt nodded as he looked down to see Blaine was asleep.

"Yeah. Am afraid he's going to get sick again. Am just going stay awake in case."

"Let's get him to the couch then. I don't think he will want to be hauled up the stairs." Kurt gave another nod.

"Hey, Blaine, let's get you to the couch okay?" Blaine didn't really respond and Burt headed over to them and helped Kurt get Blaine up from the ground and onto the couch.

* * *

Blaine was back lying in between Kurt's legs, his head lying on against Kurt's chest as they lay on the couch.

Burt came down the stairs with Kurt's duvet in his hands and pillows. He gave Kurt the pillows to put behind his head and threw the duvet over them both.

"Thank you, dad. Is he okay lying this way?"

"Yeah is say so. He got rid of all the sick, so he won't get sick anymore. Stop worrying kiddo." Burt smiled as he went and turned the lights of in the kitchen. Finn and Puck had headed up to Finns room a few minutes ago. Once the lights were turned off, Burt headed back into them and put two glasses of water on the table for them.

"Right I am of to bed before Carole wakes up and comes down and starts worrying." Blaine moved a little bit, his hand finding Kurt's and holding onto it, but he never opened his eyes. Burt saw that and smiled.

"He's asleep and is still able to find your hand." Burt chuckled and headed to the door. "Do you want me to leave on any lights?"

"Just the one's above the fireplace." Burt turned off all the lights expect them ones.

"Go to sleep, okay. He's okay. Night."

"Thanks dad. Night." Burt gave a nod and headed out the door and up the stairs.

Kurt looked back down to Blaine, running his hands through his hand. He loved how his dad treated Blaine like a son, part of the family, that's all Kurt ever wanted when Kurt had finally found someone he loved with all his heart.

* * *

The next morning Blaine had woken up in Kurt's arms and he was so comfortable that he never wanted to move. He saw Kurt was still asleep and didn't want to wake him up. Then Blaine remembered bits of last night and Kurt minding him. He felt so guilty; Kurt shouldn't have to look after him like that. But he knew if Kurt knew he was thinking that, he'd tell him not to be stupid, that he'd always look after him.

Blaine heard noise coming from the kitchen and decided to get up. He got up slowly so he didn't wake Kurt up while getting up. He eventually got up and pulled the duvet up to Kurt's neck and gave a kiss to Kurt's forehead before heading to the kitchen. Burt was in the kitchen cooking when Blaine walked in and Burt must have heard him coming in because he turned around and gave Blaine a smile.

"Morning bud. You want some coffee, its fresh. Am making breakfast to, so I hope you're hungry."

"Morning. Yeah, thanks." Blaine said before feeling the pain in his head. _Hangover. _Burt moved away from the cooker and took tables out of the cupboard and filled a glass of water for Blaine. Blaine was sitting at the table when Burt put the stuff in front of him.

"You better take that." Burt said before patting Blaine on the back.

"Am sorry, for whatever way I was last night, Burt." Burt just chuckled looking at a guilty looking Blaine.

Don't be. Your young, it happens."

"Did I piss anyone of?" Blaine really hoped that he hadn't.

"Not really. You told Kurt to shut up and that he wasn't always right."

"Oh god." Blaine moaned as he took the tables and glass of water.

"It was fine. You said sorry and that you loved him and then we went and got pizza." Burt was still laughing and Blaine just kept feeling guiltier.

"Blaine, stop looking like you killed someone. You were drunk, it happens, okay? It's not a big deal and I have seen Finn worse that you. And you don't want to know what I was like at your age."

"If that was my dad that seen me like that, he'd probably kill me."

"Well, he didn't and you're okay now. Now come on and help me with breakfast, so we can eat more than the rest of them." They both laughed at that before Blaine got up and helped. He thought he would feel sick with the smell, but thank god he didn't, it just made him hungry. He made sure to go brush his teeth in a few minutes because the taste in his mouth was awful.

Blaine and Burt had the breakfast cooked and all the food was sitting on the table now. Burt had gone up to call Puck and Finn. Carole had just grabbed a piece of toast when she woke up before heading to work. Blaine was just putting a pot of coffee and tea on the table when Kurt came into the kitchen and stopped when he saw all the food on the table.

"What's this? The last supper? I don't even think they had this much." Kurt chuckled and Blaine walked towards him, guilt still on his face even after Burt told him not to feel guilty.

"Well, it might be mine after last night. I am really sorry and am sorry for telling you to shut up and saying you were never right." Kurt said nothing and just walked closer to Blaine, nodding his head slowly as Blaine talked.

"Well, how about you just shut up now and kiss me, Blaine."

"I can do that." Blaine smiled and gave a kiss to Kurt's lips, resting one of his hands on Kurt's waist.

"I forgive you because I love you."

"I love you right back. Now, my amazing boyfriend…" Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt. "…take a seat." Kurt gave a smile to Blaine before sitting down.

* * *

Everyone had finished their breakfast and was now either finishing their cup of coffee or tea.

"You going run to the toilet and get sick now, Anderson." Puck chuckled as did Blaine.

"Noah!" Kurt said as he threw a bit of rasher at Puck who picked it of his jumper where it landed and eat it.

"Thanks, dude." Kurt had a disgusted face as he looked to Puck eating the rasher.

"Remembered the last time Blaine was drunk and stayed here. And you didn't know Blaine was in Kurt's bed?" Finn said and Puck looked at him in shook.

Hold up, after Rachel's party? You two weren't together then…were you?"

"No! Believe it or not two gay guys can be friends and sleep over at the others house." Kurt answered his voice going a little high.

"Yeah, but you were madly in love with him then Kurt." Hid dad joined in and Kurt gave his dad a death glare.

"Nothing happened and you know it."

"Okay, Puck lets go before Kurt gets mad at us." Finn said as he picked up his plate to bring to the sink as Puck did to. Puck thanked Burt for the breakfast before him and Finn headed out for the whole day.

"Seeing as Carole is working all day, and Finn's away with Puck all day to, do you both want to go to the cinema later?" Burt asked as he started to clean up.

"Only, if you don't pick a crap movie dad."

"Hey, I do not and we can let Blaine pick." Blaine grinned before getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To get your laptop and look up whats on." Blaine said as he headed out of the kitchen. Kurt turned back to his dad.

"If he picks a crap film, am blaming you."

* * *

Blaine picked up the popcorn from the counter and started to walk away with it so Kurt couldn't get any. Burt was waiting for the rest of the food and drinks at the counter and had to just laugh at the boys.

"Blaine, don't be funny. Give me the popcorn." Kurt said as he walked up to Blaine who was eating the popcorn and smirking at Kurt.

"Why, you want some? Here." Blaine threw some of the popcorn at Kurt before eating some more. Kurt really was going to kill him at this stage. Kurt started to walk up to Blaine again, but faster this time. Blaine took off running and couldn't help, but laugh to.

"Blaine Anderson, your dead!" Kurt shouted after him and chased him down the cinema hallway to the film.

"They your kids?" the woman asked who was serving Burt, with a big smile.

"No, worse. Their boyfriends." Burt chuckled as did the woman who handed him his three tickets. The cinema wasn't packed, there were only a few people in the main part and no one else in the line expect for Burt.

"That's young love for you." Her smile got bigger and Burt thought the woman's smile would keep getting bigger if she kept that up. Burt saw something in her eyes, like she was remembering a memory like that from when she was young.

"Yeah it is." Burt put the tickets in his pocket and picked up the three bottles of drink, popcorn and a pack of sweets that Kurt was going to kill him for getting. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You to, Enjoy the film." She gave another smile to Burt before turning around to talk to one of the other workers. Burt wandered down the empty hall to screen five and saw Blaine and Kurt waiting at the door. Kurt had the popcorn now and wasn't letting Blaine have any. Blaine took some of the stuff from Burt so he didn't have to carry it all and they headed in.

There was hardly anyone here and the ads before the film was already on, there was about ten people there, most sitting at the back. Burt, Blaine and Kurt took a seat in the middle. Kurt sat in the middle between Burt and Blaine. Burt had one of the popcorns while Kurt had the other. Kurt and Blaine shared, as they always did. The ads had finished coming on. And once the trailers were over, the film started.

"You two better not start making out in the middle of the film." Burt chuckled and Kurt looked at him in shock, while Blaine just laughed.

"Dad! My god, you say the most random things."

"Hey! I was young once, I know how lads can get." Burt just wanted to embarrass Kurt now and he was doing a pretty good job of it.

"Don't worry, Burt. All eyes on the film." Blaine smiled before shoving a load of popcorn into his mouth, some falling out.

"You. Are. Disgusting." Kurt had a gross expression on his face as he looked to Blaine, but he couldn't help but laugh as Blaine winked at him.

_Yeah, they were going to be those annoying people at the cinema_ Kurt thought before turning his eyes to watch the film.

* * *

"Best. Film. Ever." Blaine said excitedly nearly jumping out of the screen doors.

"Blaine, you say that about every film." Kurt laughed as they started to head down the stairs. "It was a good film, thought. What did you think of it dad?" Kurt asked as he looked to Burt beside him.

"Well, I'll give Blaine this, he picks good films." Burt smiled.

"See, Kurt, I pick good films. Now, _I can't wait_ till the Katy Perry one. I already know that's going to be the best film ever."

"I think he's still a little drunk." Burt whispered to Kurt who chuckled.

"I heard that!" Blaine said in front of them as he pushed open the main doors. "Drunk on drink, no. Drunk on Katy Perry…hell yes."

* * *

Burt was driving Blaine home after the cinema. They were about five minutes from Blaine's house when Burt looked in the review mirror to see Kurt and Blaine both asleep in the back of the car, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt. Burt thought about what the woman had said about _young love_, and as cheesy as he knew it was, that wasn't young love, that was _forever love._

Burt pulled up to Blaine's house, the lights weren't on and no cars were in the driveway. Kurt woke up just at that minute and then woke Blaine up. Blaine thanked Burt before he and Kurt got out of the car. Blaine had to give Kurt back one of his cardigans he's had for ages and a present he had gotten Kurt. Blaine had ran upstairs to get it while Kurt waited, sitting at the bottom of the stairs. A few seconds later Blaine came back downstairs and sat down beside Kurt on the stairs, handing him his cardigan.

"I washed it, before you say anything. Still smells like me thought." Blaine smiled because he knew Kurt didn't mind that.

"Well then, it's much better than when I gave it to you." Kurt returned the smile before looking down to Blaine's hands that were covering something. "What's that?"

"This, my boyfriend, is a little present for you." Blaine handed him the present that Kurt took without a word and a look to Blaine's eyes before looking down to the box in hands. The box was Blue and purple with a white ribbon on it. Kurt started to pull at it slowly and once it was open, he took of the lid of the box to see what was inside. Kurt opened it up to see a handmade star out of clay with _Kurt Hummel, the world's greatest star _written across on it.

"Turn it around." Blaine whispered and Kurt did. When he turned it around _love, your Blaineascope _was written on it. Kurt let out a little laugh and had an adored expression on his face and looked to Blaine with that same expression.

"You are the most…" Kurt tried looking for the right, perfect words. "Sorry, they didn't invent a word for how amazing and thoughtful you are yet."

"Well, I think you deserve it after looking after me last night." Blaine chuckled.

"Hey, I will _always_ look after you. But, seriously this is really cute, _you're_ really cute." Kurt put the star back in the box and put it into the stairs for a minute and leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips. That lasted for a few seconds before Kurt pulled away a bit and looked into Blaine's eyes. "You do know you're my whole world."

Blaine nodded happily. "Yeah…and your mine to…always." Blaine gave a kiss to Kurt's lips this time just before Kurt pushed himself up from the stairs as did Blaine. He held the cardigan and box in one hand and put the other on Blaine's waist that was stood in front of him.

"I don't want to go." Kurt moaned.

"Yeah, but your dad's waiting. Go spend more time with him and I will see you tomorrow."

Kurt let out a sign. "I like spending it with both of you together, but yeah, okay. I had a great day today."

"I have a great day, every day with you." Kurt pushed his hand onto Blaine's chest laughing.

"So freaking cheesy. Am going before this gets any cheesier, Anderson."

"Good day, Mr Hummel."

Oh, now were being dapper Anderson, are we?" Kurt grinned as he opened the front door.

"Nope, I am just being your boyfriend."

"Good because I wouldn't want him to be anyone else." Kurt gave one last kiss to Blaine's lips before heading out the door. Kurt made his way happily over to the car, getting in and Burt pulled out of the driveway. Blaine stood at the door and waved them of before going back inside to watch the horrible reality TV shows they loved to take the piss out of.

Kurt and Burt were talking about what had to be done in the garage tomorrow when Kurt's phone beeped. Kurt picked it up to see a message from Blaine and opened it up.

_My god, these girls on this show are like, Rachel. They don't know when to shut up ha ha x_

Kurt let out a loud laugh and his dad looked over to him.

"What funny thing did Blaine say now?" Burt asked amused and Kurt told him.

"He's got a good point there." Burt agreed.

_Dad agrees with you. God, I miss you already. This is not health. X_

_Ha it's not, no. Its love, Mr Hummel. Okay, am going to bed. See you in my dream tonight x_

_Blaine that sounded really…really wrong ha. X_

_You know I meant it in an innocent way ha. See you tomorrow. Love you :) Xxx_

Kurt let out another loud laugh and he hoped his dad didn't ask, but he did.

"No dad, you _don't_ want to know." Kurt chuckled and Burt agreed.

_Did you really thought ha. Night, sweetheart. Love you, always. Xxxx_

Kurt smiled at the text and put his phone back into his pocket. They were nearly home and he hoped Carole had the dinner cooked because he was so hungry, seeing as Blaine eat most of the popcorn. He looked over to his dad who was looking out towards the road. Then he looked out his own window, seeing everything flew by them fast. Life was kind of like that he thought. Life used to be so slow, those horrible days at school, feeling unhappy, missing love in his life. Now, life goes fast. He wanted it to slow down sometimes, just so he could take it all in and know this was real. But it was real, it always would be.

Life used to be slow because he didn't have Blaine, and he just wanted it to go fast to something great.

Now that he had Blaine, life was going fast and he had that great thing he always wanted, _love_.

He could handle life going fast, because a fast life with, Blaine, was better than a slow one, without him.

He waited for Blaine, and that waiting lead to the best thing he could never have_ imagined_.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed :) Let me know what you thought and thank you so, so much for taking the time to read this :)_**

**_Have a great 2013 everyone. Let's hope its a good year for use Klainers :) x_**


End file.
